Lujuria animal
by Michelle Rathbone
Summary: A los hermanos Cullen sus ancestros los han maldecido con una vida de constantes necesidades sexuales. Sólo una cosa puede aplacar sus salvajes anhelos:Reclamar el corazón y el alma de la mujer que se convertirá en su destino...J/A,E/R,C/E... Adap
1. Chapter 1

_Soy Michelle Whitlock ahora Michelle Rathbone_

_Mi otro fanfic está bloqueado y no puedo entrar por eso después de intentar más de 1 mes de entrar y no poder decidí hacerme uno nuevo y subir las historias de nuevo... _

_Lujuria Animal_

_En la Inglaterra de la Regencia hay un mundo gobernado por pasiones incontroladas y deseos prohibidos. Un mundo donde toda fantasía se torna realidad cuando cuatro hermanos llevan a sus esposas a nuevas cotas del éxtasis carnal._

Los hermanos Cullen: **Edward, Jasper, Emmett y Carlisle** son descendientes de un clan vikingo cuyos ancestros los han maldecido con una vida de constantes necesidades sexuales. Atormentados por esta hambre insaciable, cada hermano sabe que sólo una cosa puede aplacar sus salvajes anhelos: Reclamar el corazón y el alma de la mujer que se convertirá en su destino...

Rodeados por un aura de peligro, y actuando siempre bajo sus instintos más primarios, cada hermano sabe cómo discernir cuando encuentran a la mujer adecuada, instruyéndolas a continuación en el arte de dar y recibir placer. Una vez que estas mujeres toman el primer sorbo de crudo y desenfrenado éxtasis, tan sólo quieren más y más.

**CAPÍTULO 01**

_Cumberland, Inglaterra, 1800._

¡Virgen santísima! ¡Vaya craso error que había cometido! Bella se llevó la mano a la boca y se mordió la piel de la palma.

Jacob no la había amado nunca. Había mentido.

Las lágrimas empañaron su visión y rodaron por sus mejillas. Avanzó a paso ligero hasta que tropezó, sin apenas percatarse del camino arbolado que se extendía ante ella. Le quemaba la carne del sexo y las piernas le dolían. Necesitaba con urgencia un buen baño, y tiempo para pensar en cómo resolver todo aquello. ¡Maldita sea!

¿En qué momento había malinterpretado sus intenciones? Llevaban meses acariciándose y besándose a escondidas, detrás de su taberna. Toda la ciudad daba por hecho que la pareja acabaría casándose. Sin embargo, aquel día de feria, habían decidido escapar hacia el bosque.

«Mi preciosa, mi preciosa Bella, vas a complacerme, ¿verdad, mi amor?». El olor a cerveza que expedía su aliento flotaba a su alrededor.

Ella no debería haber accedido, pero le gustaba tanto... ¿Qué podría importar?

« ¿Te casarás conmigo?», le había susurrado ella entre su pelo, mientras la excitación hacía que le diera vueltas la cabeza.

Él soltó un gruñido cuando ella acarició su musculosa espalda.

¡Había gruñido! Apretó con fuerza los dientes, a medida que avanzaba corriendo y a ciegas por el camino que se abría delante. ¡Madre mía! Él nunca le había afirmado que se casaría con ella. Había ansiado tanto sus caricias y las sensaciones que él despertaba en su interior, que había cometido un gravísimo error al confundir aquel gruñido como una afirmación de sus intenciones.

Le había entregado su inocencia a un hombre que, en ningún momento, había tenido intención de casarse con ella. Se clavó los dedos en el estómago. Podía haberse quedado encinta, y ¿cómo iba a poder encargarse de un bebé cuando ni siquiera era capaz de cuidar de sí misma? Se había comportado como una estúpida, como una completa estúpida.

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Hizo esfuerzos por respirar, al tiempo que las faldas se le enredaban en las piernas, y acabó por tropezarse, aterrizando de bruces sobre la tierra dura y húmeda. Oh. Se quedó allí tumbada, con una sensación que le quemaba los pulmones, incapaz de respirar, y cerró los ojos. Aquel acto de libertinaje había hecho cambiar toda su vida. Pero lograría salir de todo aquello. Encontraría el modo de salir adelante si llevaba un niño en su vientre, pero por el momento... se desahogaría llorando mientras nadie pudiera verla.

«Mi preciosa Bella —le había dicho mientras se abrochaba los pantalones, tomaba una profunda bocanada de aire, y exhalaba después nublando el aire fresco—. No está mal para ser una novata y, además, no tengo por qué preocuparme de la gonorrea».

La gonorrea. Había copulado con ella como si no fuera otra cosa que una moza de taberna. Él la amaba. Le había dicho que la amaba. Cerró los párpados cuando sintió las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

«Te has portado muy bien, Bella Tienes una vulva pequeña y dulce como la miel. Cuida bien de ella y vendremos otra vez aquí, algún día». Se dio la vuelta y desapareció entre los árboles.

Por Dios. ¿Qué había hecho?

Con la cara pegada a la tierra, las lágrimas cayeron en silencio por sus mejillas. Le temblaban las piernas y los brazos y la cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba. Aquella situación la había debilitado y agotado. «Vamos, Bella, recupera las fuerzas». Entre sollozos, se estiró y logró levantarse sobre sus temblorosas piernas. Era la hija de un mercader rico. Él era amigo de su padre. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a tratarla tan mal?

El pánico le encogió el corazón.

Aquel acto arruinaba sus expectativas de llevar una vida normal y deshonraba el nombre de su familia. El negocio de su padre sufriría las consecuencias. ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta? Ella valoraba mucho a su familia.

Desesperada, recorrió el bosque con la mirada. No podía ver otra cosa que árboles. «Piensa, estúpida, piensa».

Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz con los dedos. Iría a ver a Jacob y le rogaría que no dijera una palabra de lo ocurrido. Al diablo con todo. Cerró con fuerza los ojos.

Rezaba para poder encontrar la manera de salir del bosque. Aguantó la respiración, y abrió bien los oídos a la espera de cualquier sonido que pudiera indicar la localización de la feria. Nada. ¿Qué era lo que se debía hacer en una situación como aquella? Seguir el sol debe llevarte hacia el norte... No... Cielo santo, debería haber prestado atención a su padre cuando hablaba acerca de cómo orientarse.

Caminó hacia la puesta de sol, y una punzada de dolor se le entendió por el tobillo y ascendió por la pierna, haciendo que le palpitaran las sienes. ¡Ay! Se apoyó sobre la pierna y se tambaleó. Podría avanzar cojeando, pero no conseguiría llegar muy lejos.

El bosque se había vuelto más oscuro. ¿Dónde se encontraba? Subió por el camino cojeando. Al diablo todo. Estaba perdida, ahí era donde se encontraba. Detuvo sus pasos. La helada aliviaba el dolor de su corazón, y la animaba a apartar a un lado sus dolorosos sueños. Justo delante, surgió un camino, y el sol se escondió finalmente en el horizonte. El camino, consumido y lleno de baches, seguramente llevaría a algún lugar...

Los truenos estallaron en la distancia cuando recorrió la enorme puerta de madera con la mirada. La oscuridad se acercaba y no había visto ni un alma en el camino que llevaba a aquel lugar. La mansión poseía cuatro pisos, con gigantescos chapiteles que se elevaban hacia el cielo. Ella había vivido cinco años en Cumberland, y ni una vez había oído hablar de una propiedad como aquella. Levantó la mano, y llamó a la puerta mientras la lluvia caía en picado sobre la tierra, en estruendosos y húmedos golpes tras ella.

Llamó de nuevo; estaba temblando de frío. La puerta se abrió emitiendo un chirrido.

— ¿Puedo ayudarle, señorita?

—Oh, sí, en realidad sí —le dijo casi abalanzándose sobre el hombre que asomaba la cabeza por la pequeña rendija—. Estoy herida y me he perdido —señaló su tobillo—. Y bueno, como puede usted ver está empezando a llover. ¿Sería posible que me quedara aquí esta noche? Podría dormir en la cocina o... o... en el establo. No le causaré ningún problema.

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron de par en par bajo sus redondos anteojos, y su cara esbozó una mueca que a ella le pareció de horror.

—Yo... yo... sé que esto es completamente irregular, pero se lo pido por favor.

Él volvió a adoptar unos rasgos serios.

—Lo siento, señorita. No es seguro que se quede usted aquí.

¿Seguro?

— ¿Cómo dice?—«Oh, por favor, solo déjeme pasar».

El viento agitó el poco pelo que le quedaba sujeto por las horquillas. Un escalofrío le sacudió el cuerpo y los dientes empezaron a castañearle.

—Oh... oh... —el hombre miró dentro de la casa—. Está bien, señora. Hará lo que yo le diga, solo lo que yo le diga. Las mujeres no deben estar en esta casa.

¿Estaba preocupado por la decencia? ¡Tenía que estar de broma! Su reputación estaba ya arruinada. Las lágrimas dejaban la huella de la vergüenza en sus ojos, y ella intentó borrarla con la mano. ¡Qué estupidez! No había manera alguna de que aquel hombre supiera lo que acababa de suceder.

—Haré lo que usted ordene, señor —no tenía otra elección. O bien entraba en aquella casa y escapaba de morir ahogada en uno de los aluviones de Cumberland, o bien intentaba encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa en la oscuridad y arriesgarse a morir. Se encogió de miedo. Aquella era una visión demasiado pesimista, pero sabía que no podría arreglárselas para dar un paso más aquella noche.

Él dudó un momento y, a continuación, abrió la puerta solo lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera entrar. Ella se deslizó en el oscuro vestíbulo y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Una enorme escalera se elevaba en espiral hacia el techo. Una luz tenue brillaba a través de una ventana situada encima de la puerta e iluminaba el pasillo y los cuadros que cubrían las paredes. ¿Hacia dónde conduciría aquella escalera? Una espeluznante sensación de frío le ascendió por la espalda, y dio un paso hacia delante, ansiosa por saber hacia dónde llevaba el otro extremo.

—Por aquí, señorita.

Atónita, se giró sobre sus talones y siguió al sirviente por un pasillo que se abría a la izquierda de la entrada.

La alojaré en el ala este. Deberá cerrar bien la puerta Eche todos los cerrojos. Le traeré algo de agua caliente con la que puede asearse. Después, no deje que nadie entre en su habitación.

Le pareció un poco protector para ser un sirviente, pero luego pensó que quizás su señor fuera un verdadero cascarrabias. Lo último que ella deseaba era terminar otra vez fuera, bajo la lluvia.

—No se preocupe, señor. No deseo que usted pierda su trabajo. Puedo dormir en la cocina si lo prefiere.

— ¡No! —su voz salió en un grito estridente.

Ella enarcó ambas cejas, a medida que sus ojos se ajustaban a la tenue luz que iluminaba el pasillo por el que bajaban. ¿Por qué se mostraba tan nervioso?

—Hasta que le comunique a lord Cullen que se aloja con nosotros, será mejor que nadie la vea —el hombre tragó saliva con fuerza. Llevó la mano hacia arriba para darle un tirón al cuello de la camisa y después detuvo el brazo en el aire mientras la miraba de reojo.

¡Qué extraño! Seguramente no había nada que temer. Además, estaba demasiado cansada y lo sucedido durante el día le había conmocionado tanto que no le supondría ningún problema tener que encerrarse tras una puerta de aquella casa.

Aquella casa... su mirada volvió a recorrer la entrada, y casi se pone a dar vueltas, allí mismo. ¡Qué casa tan hermosa! El suelo brillaba con un mármol negro y pulido. Las puertas se levantaban del suelo hacia el techo con unas bisagras enormes, más grandes que cualquier cosa que ella hubiera visto.

Bajo aquella tenue luz podía afirmar que la casa brillaba con un encanto que estaba segura de no volver a ver. Era una verdadera pena. Deseaba poder fijarse en todos los detalles. Doblaron la esquina del pasillo, y ella siguió al hombre por los tres estrechos tramos de escalones de la escalera habilitada para la servidumbre. Cuando llegaron al final se les acercó otro sirviente, y el hombre que la había dejado entrar le hizo gestos con la mano para que se les acercara.

—Tráeme agua caliente, un cántaro, y pídele a Jack que mande té con queso y galletas.

—Sí, señor —el hombre inclinó la cabeza y le dedicó a ella una mirada de soslayo, al pasar a su lado.

¡Su atuendo era un desastre! Sin embargo, los buenos modales dictaban que el sirviente no debía mirarla directamente. Arrancó con los dedos el barro que cubría su vestido, y su mirada recayó en sus manos salpicadas de barro. Puso los ojos en blanco. ¡Qué suerte tenía! Ahora que había logrado ver el interior de una casa de fantasía, parecía como si se hubiera pasado el día recogiendo verduras del jardín.

A medio camino bajando por el pasillo, se detuvieron y el hombre abrió una puerta de un empujón. Ella atravesó el umbral y se detuvo en seco. Abrió bien los ojos, deleitándose con la habitación tan bien equipada.

—Oh, señor, las dependencias del personal de servicio hubieran sido suficientes.

—No, señora. Ninguna de las habitaciones del servicio tiene puertas. Y... bueno, me prometió que se encerraría dentro.

Se giró cuando vio que se inclinaba para encender el luego de la chimenea. La crepitante llama arrojó más luz a la oscuridad de la habitación. Oh, cómo deseaba ella entrar en calor, limpiar la suciedad de su cuerpo, y acomodarse en aquella cama enorme y celestial. Se le abrió la boca de par en par. Dios santo, el colchón era gigantesco, y las columnas que la sujetaban tenían algo esculpido, pero con aquella tenue luz no podía distinguir el dibujo.

Las sábanas de lino parecían de un delicioso tono profundo, demasiado oscuro como para distinguir el color bajo el resplandor del fuego. La idea de verse tumbada bajo una seda de color escarlata, desnuda, destelló ante sus ojos. Con el pelo desplegado sobre las almohadas mientras un amante le acariciaba los muslos, escondía la cabeza entre sus piernas y le lamia la entrada a su matriz. Sintió cómo le flaqueaban las piernas, al mismo tiempo que un escalofrío le quemaba el sexo. ¡Oh, Dios mío! Llevó la mano hacia su boca, en un gesto de conmoción y sacudió la cabeza con violencia en un intento de apartar de su mente tal imagen.

Nunca en su vida habían invadido su mente unos pensamientos de aquella naturaleza. Cuando había imaginado el acto con Jacob, cuando pensaba en el amor, nunca se imaginaba una cama, ni su boca en aquel lugar de su cuerpo. Se alisó con las manos la parte delantera de su vestido hacia el vértice de sus muslos. ¿Sería placentero recibir un beso ahí? Sintió cómo le ardían las mejillas y apartó a un lado la mano. ¡Gracias a Dios que nadie podía leerle el pensamiento!

Estaba cansada, eso era todo. El hombre con el que se habían cruzado antes trajo algo de agua y llenó la bañera para que pudiera asearse; le siguió un caballero con una bandeja en la que llevaba té. Esperó hasta que todos se hubieran ido, echó los cerrojos tal y como le habían pedido, y después se sentó en una silla, al lado del fuego. Las lágrimas cayeron por su cara; iban a ser las últimas que ella derramara por Jacob. Mañana sería un día nuevo y encontraría el modo de salir de aquel embrollo. Pero esa noche... se iba a permitir llorar una vez más.

Un ruido interrumpió su sueño. ¿Qué había sido eso?

El sonido se hizo más estrepitoso cuando ella abrió los ojos en la oscuridad. El fuego ya no estaba encendido en la chimenea y el agua de fuera caía en una lluvia ensordecedora y torrencial.

_Crac._

Un relámpago iluminó el borde de la cortina mientras el rasguño que se oía al otro lado de la puerta se hacía más intenso. El corazón comenzó a latirle con rapidez. ¿Qué sería eso? ¿Un perro?

Echó hacia atrás las mantas, se levantó rápidamente y tambaleándose, cruzó la gélida habitación hasta llegar a la puerta.

Al detenerse ante la madera pintada de blanco, sintió un escalofrío. Su mirada estudió la línea de los ocho cerrojos que el sirviente le había pedido echar. Se había sentido como una estúpida escuchándole, pero el nerviosismo que había demostrado él acerca del hecho de que una mujer se hospedara en aquella casa le hacía preguntarse lo que le aguardaba al otro lado de la puerta. Se inclinó hacia la madera y colocó la oreja pegada a la puerta, hacia donde venía el ruido.

_Snif, snif_. Un ruido sordo, una especie de gruñido, vino desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Puedo olerte —_snif_—. La sangre de una virgen, el semen, goteando de tu interior.

Ella se sobresaltó, se tambaleó hacia atrás, y se colocó a menos de un metro de la puerta, indignada. ¿Cómo... cómo podía saber nadie lo que había estado haciendo durante el día? Se había aseado... a conciencia. No era posible que nadie pudiera oler su locura. ¿Era aquello un sueño?

— ¿Quién... quién anda ahí? —su voz tembló cuando tendió la mano para tocar los cerrojos que había echado por la noche.

—Déjame entrar —el aullido, tan grave y ronco, hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta—. Déjame saborear lo que tan libremente le has entregado a otro.

Ella seguía mirando fijamente la puerta; una sensación de vergüenza y pánico hervía en su interior hasta hacerla sacudir con violencia el cuerpo. El arañazo se hizo más fuerte aún. Los olfateos se repetían como si la persona que hubiera al otro lado de su puerta se levantara a su lado.

—Déjame entrar... Déjame entrar... —cantaba el raspante gruñido, y ella sintió cómo el sudor se deslizaba por su espalda.

Aquello no pararía. Lo sabía, de alguna manera.

El sonido de algo arrastrándose le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par, y con un fuerte golpe, temblaron las bisagras de la puerta.

— ¡Déjame entrar, maldita seas! —aulló aquella cosa, ultrajada—. Serás mía. No podrás rechazarme.

—No... Váyase. ¡Déjeme en paz! —gritó a la oscuridad y dio un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de la puerta, cuando la madera volvió a sacudirse y a crujir bajo la fuerza de otro golpe.

Debía de estar soñando. Nada de aquello podía ser real.

Seguía temblando mientras su mirada recaía en la puerta. «Por favor, que no cedan los cerrojos».

Un afilado llanto de dolor vino desde el otro lado de la puerta, y sintió un aliento cosquilleándole la nuca. Levantó la mano hacia aquel punto y se dio la vuelta, esperando ver a alguien detrás de ella. Nada. El viento agitó las cortinas antes de que la ventana se abriera de golpe haciendo un chasquido.

¡Al demonio todo! Se sobresaltó y se apresuró hacia la ventana. El viento aullaba, y le retiraba el pelo de la cara en una ráfaga. Se agarró a la madera empapada y tiró de ella. Observó la noche. La lluvia caía en cortinas de agua y cuando el marco de madera se cerró, un relámpago iluminó los jardines que se extendían debajo.

Había una figura colgada del muro, en la base de la casa. Unos ojos de color carmesí la miraban con atención. Ella ahogó un grito, echó el cerrojo de la ventana y se alejó de los cristales, mientras caían las cortinas y —podía haberlo jurado— aquellos ojos asomaban sobre el borde del alféizar.

El llanto resonó en su mente una vez más. Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, se giró sobre sus talones y miró con atención la puerta.

Nada. No podía escuchar otra cosa que no fuera el sonido de su corazón aporreando contra el pecho. El cuerpo le temblaba incontrolablemente, mientras cada sombra que se dibujaba en la habitación se movía, viva, detrás de ella.

«Esto es solo un sueño. Cierra los ojos y todo volverá a la normalidad».

Se sobresaltó de nuevo y, con los nervios a flor de piel, regresó tambaleándose a la cama y trepó hasta el colchón. Sus ojos se paseaban de un lado a otro, entre la ventana y la puerta, en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiera distinguir en la oscuridad, pero todo parecía tranquilo.

«Tú solo cierra los ojos y todo volverá a la normalidad. Por la mañana podrás abandonar este lugar e irte a casa».

Después de lograr cerrar los párpados, sintió cómo le envolvía el silencio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya saben mis niñas soy Michelle Rathbone antes Michelle Whitlock **

**Espero que sea de su agrado...**

**CAPÍTULO 02**

El calor de la suave seda la envolvió y un agradable aroma alcanzó su nariz. Mmmmm. Inhaló de nuevo. Canela.

Su madre estaba cocinando. A ella le encantaban sus listeles. El estómago de Bella rugió, y ella se estiró perezosamente y deslizó el trasero para ponerse de lado.

Una firme presión la mantenía pegada al colchón, sin dejarla realizar ningún otro movimiento. ¿Pero qué...? Volvió a estirarse, a medida que sus ojos se abrían en la oscuridad. No estaba en casa. Aquella no era su cama.

Tiró con fuerza, y sus músculos se tensaron mientras su mirada recorría la oscuridad que la rodeaba. Abrió los ojos de par en par al ver el vago contorno de la puerta. La madera pintada de blanco se levantaba ante ella, completamente abierta. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza. Sacudió el cuerpo con violencia y se estiró desesperadamente. No podía moverse. Le temblaban los músculos. Pero no había nada que contuviera sus movimientos. Otro sueño, aquello solo era otro sueño. Cerró con tuerza los párpados.

_Snif, snif, snif_. Sintió un cálido aliento hacerle cosquillas en el estómago.

Virgen Santa, aquello era real. Abrió los ojos de par en par. Aun así, no pudo ver nada. Tenía las sabanas extendidas sobre el cuerpo, pero bajo ellas había algo que se desplazaba por su torso, hacia sus senos. ¿Qué demonios...?

— ¡Deténgase! ¡No me toque!

Se retorció. La caliente seda rozaba la cima de sus pezones y la hacía quedarse sin respiración.

— ¡Por favor! —el pánico se apoderó de ella y sintió que el cuerpo se le ponía pegajoso. «Esto es lo que ocurre cuando participas gustosamente en el acto fuera del matrimonio. Te vuelves loca con pesadillas y sueños de deseo carnal». Cerró los párpados con fuerza y un aire cálido y húmedo sopló en su cuello y ascendió hasta su oído.

—Ya te dije que no podrías rechazarme.

El olor a canela se hizo más intenso, y todo su cuerpo se estremeció ante la sensación.

— ¿Qué quiere de mí? —se estiró e intentó moverse, pero no pudo.

El silencio fue su respuesta.

— ¿Por qué razón no puedo verle? ¿Acaso es esto un sueño?

Seguía sin recibir respuesta. Mientras los escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo, se retorció y estiró los músculos. Una cálida suavidad se arrastró hacia abajo y su cuerpo reaccionó temblando bajo la estela de la caricia. El calor invadió su interior.

—No te haré daño —la voz masculina le susurró con suavidad, y la tranquilizó—. ¿A quién le has entregado tu virtud? —la cálida tela avanzó hacia sus mamas y rodeó sus pezones.

—Oh, Dios... —sus senos se hicieron más pesados, y ella no pudo evitar emitir un gemido. ¿Por qué...? ¿Cómo...? Oh, ¿por qué respondía su cuerpo a una caricia tan extraña?—. Eso no es asunto suyo —aquello debía ser un sueño, uno placentero, y no obstante muy poco común.

—Ah, pero ¿qué importa si esto es un sueño?

—Yo, yo... supongo que lleva razón —dijo tentativamente—Pero si esto fuera un sueño, ¿por qué diría usted esas cosas?

El grave estruendo de una carcajada sacudió su cuerpo, a la vez que una suave humedad presionaba contra su cuello, besando sus acelerados latidos.

—Eres hermosa. Tus ojos... yo nunca había visto unos ojos de ese color.

Su cuerpo entró en calor ante aquel comentario.

—Gracias. Tengo los ojos de mi madre.

El extraño gruñó cuando su labio volvió a entrar en contacto con la piel de la base de su garganta. Escalofríos de placer recorrían su piel. ¿Qué importaba si le contaba a aquel hombre lo que había sucedido? Lo más probable es que aquello fuera un sueño.

—He entregado mi inocencia al propietario de la taberna de Sudhamly.

La presión la mantuvo inmóvil y el aire se hizo más denso. Un aullido grave y gutural recayó en su garganta y una lengua le lamió el cuello desde la base hasta la oreja.

Una ráfaga de aire caliente le acarició el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Eres muy valiente —su lengua giró sobre la curva—. ¿Qué te dio él a cambio?

Le tembló el cuerpo y retiró a un lado la cabeza, evitando la invasión.

—Yo... no lo entiendo. Lo único que me ha dado ha sido su semilla y me ha roto el corazón.

Un siseo profundo y enfadado se deslizó por su espalda y le hizo estremecerse.

— ¿Os amabais? —su voz sonaba estrangulada.

—Yo… yo pensaba que así era... pero él no me amaba —sintió cómo se le comprimía el pecho al pronunciar aquellas palabras. Era una declaración de la verdad y ella necesitaba enfrentarse a ello.

—Entonces, debería haberte devuelto tu obsequio. Es necesario entregar algo a cambio, especialmente si una mujer concede su inocencia.

—Lo siento, no... No lo entiendo. ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Quién es usted?

La cálida tela que rodeaba sus pezones se desvaneció y su boca se cerró sobre uno de sus senos. El dolor atravesó el fino tejido y golpeó su pecho, y su cuerpo se arqueó en el colchón. Él la mordisqueó y el dolor se convirtió en una intensa sensación de placer, que se deslizaba hacia su vientre y hacia la carne que se escondía entre sus piernas.

—Oh, Dios, ¿qué... qué está haciendo? —le temblaban los labios, mientras él seguía haciendo círculos con la lengua sobre su mama.

Él gruñó.

—Te daré el obsequio que tu compañero no ha querido darte.

— ¿El obsequio?

Su cálido aliento se deslizó por su vientre y una bocanada de vaho acarició los rizos que asomaban entre el vértice de sus muslos.

¡Oh, santo cielo! Aquel sueño representaba exactamente lo que había imaginado la primera vez que había visto la monstruosidad de aquella cama. El calor del terciopelo rozó sus muslos y tuvo que morderse la parte interior del labio. Después de abrirle algo más sus piernas, la esponjosa suavidad de su musculosa lengua se deslizó a lo largo de la abertura de su sexo y sintió cómo se le contraía la vagina.

«La sangre de una virgen». Las palabras resonaron en su mente. «Una semilla que no te pertenece». El calor presionó en su vientre, y su cuerpo se arqueó una vez más en el colchón.

«Sí, disfruta del obsequio que él te ha negado»

La lengua se arremolinó en la hendidura, la lamió y chupó, como si él estuviera intentando quitar todo rastro de la evidencia de su locura. Oh, ¡ojalá pudiera también borrar aquel recuerdo de su mente!

El corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho, y él rozaba con los dientes la carne que había en la abertura hacia su matriz. Un intenso placer ascendía en espirales por los músculos de sus piernas, tensándolas. Ella retorció los dedos de los pies y sintió cómo se le contraía la vagina, y expulsaba sus jugos desde el interior.

—Oh... ¡oh!

Él recorrió con la lengua su carne abierta y lamió la miel que fluía ahora libremente de ella. Le invadió una fiera sensación que la hizo levantar las caderas del colchón. Frotó sus rizos contra la enorme cabeza y los amplios hombros que ahora sentía presionándole entre las piernas y ejerció presión contra su lengua. Oh, ¡había un hombre real entre sus piernas!

Un placentero cosquilleo estimuló cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo. La mano se le cerró en un puño, una luz cegadora la deslumbraba mientras cada músculo de su cuerpo se agitaba bajo una ola de placer tras otra. Gritó y después, se agitó violentamente, en un intento por llevar las piernas hacia la caricia de su lengua. Él lamió su piel desde el ano hasta los rizos, y sus músculos se abalanzaban y se alejaban de una caricia tan intensa.

— ¿Qué... qué ha sido eso? —su mirada se concentró en la figura de un hombre extremadamente grande que, sin pensarlo dos veces, se arrodilló entre sus piernas. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¡Oh, se había vuelto loca!

—Tu placer. Por permitir que un cerdo te haya montado.

— ¿Perdone? El obsequio... —susurró e intentó juntar las piernas sobre sus muslos. Era verdad que estaba allí.

—Sí —sus grandes manos le agarraron los muslos y le apretaron con suavidad.

Un aullido desgarró el aire desde el pasillo. Ella se sobresaltó y un remolino de aire sopló a su alrededor. La calidez de la seda y el calor corporal se desvanecían poco a poco, hasta dejar la débil fragancia de la canela colgando en el aire.

Ella tembló y tiró de las sábanas hacia arriba hasta cubrir todo su cuerpo. ¿Había sido realmente un sueño? Tendió la mano y deslizó un dedo dentro de la pegajosa carne de su sexo. Estaba claro que así era.

Levantó la mano hacia su nariz, y se dio cuenta de que el olor a canela era más intenso que su propia fragancia. Era demasiado extraño y siniestro como para detenerse a pensarlo. Su mirada se desvió hacia la puerta cerrada que daba al pasillo. Bajo la tenue luz logró contar ocho cerrojos echados. El cansancio le hizo cerrar los párpados y ella se dejó llevar a un extraño y placentero sueño.

_Toc, toc, toc, toc._

—Señora. Señora.

Bella se despertó con un sobresalto. Enderezó el cuerpo hasta sentarse en la cama y miró la puerta con atención. Estudió la línea que formaban los ocho cerrojos bien asegurados y después se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Todo debía de haber sido un sueño.

—Señora, le traigo sus prendas lavadas.

—Un momento —bajó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. Descorrió cada uno de los cerrojos, y después giró el picaporte. Seguramente había sido un sueño.

—Discúlpeme, señora.

Una mano se abrió paso a través de la abertura, llevando un vestido de algodón de color gris oscuro, unas medias, unas enaguas y un corsé. Ella los cogió.

—Gracias.

Luego una cabeza asomó por la hendidura de la puerta.

—Lord Cullen ya ha sido informado de su estancia con nosotros y desea invitarle a desayunar con la familia —tragaba saliva con fuerza; ella pudo verlo en su nuez que se movía arriba y abajo—. Enviaré a Jerome en un cuarto de hora para que la acompañe al salón.

—Muy bien —cerró la puerta y echó los cerrojos. Lo único que deseaba hacer era marcharse de allí y solucionar todo lo que había pasado con Jacob, aunque también deseaba ver la casa a la luz del día. Marcharse una hora más tarde no cambiaría la situación lo más mínimo. Frunció el ceño.

Al regresar a la cama, tuvo que ahogar un grito. Extendido sobre la silla en la que se había sentado la noche anterior, descansaba un despampanante vestido de muselina de color verde palo. El tono de verde era exactamente el de sus ojos.

— ¿De dónde ha salido esto?

Levantó la mano para tocar la suave y costosa tela, y se dio cuenta de que la mano le temblaba. La cerró con fuerza hasta formar un puño. Él le había dicho que le gustaban sus ojos. Había sido un sueño, ¿verdad? Se alejó de la tentadora prenda y estudió la habitación. Nadie podría haberse colado dentro. Solo había una puerta, y la ventana...

Se precipitó hacia las cortinas y las apartó. La lluvia caía constantemente en picado tras el claro cristal, pero la ventana todavía seguía cerrada. Seguramente el vestido habría estado allí la noche anterior. Era extraño que no hubiera recaído en la prenda. Entonces, su mente volvió a darle vueltas a lo que había ocurrido durante la noche.

Miró con atención la cama. El color de las sábanas de lino brillaban de un profunda escarlata bajo la luz del día. El tallado que entrelazaba los postes representaba unos osos con un precioso detalle.

Sus dedos recorrieron la figura esculpida de uno de los plantígrados. Suave y frío, el oso se levantaba sobre sus patas traseras y luchaba con uñas y dientes contra otro oso tallado en la madera generosamente coloreada.

Se mordió el labio cuando sus dedos se rezagaron en las uñas y dientes que entrelazaban a las dos criaturas. El estómago se le revolvió, y su otra mano se extendió sobre la tirante superficie. ¡Qué extraño! Estaba claro que el estómago le hacía ruido porque tenía hambre. Tenía que vestirse y dar de comer a su retumbante cintura.

Observó el algodón gris que descansaba alrededor de su brazo y luego miró con anhelo la fina muselina que se extendía en el respaldo de la silla. Qué estúpido resultaba desear un trozo de tela. Ella nunca había poseído un atuendo de un aspecto tan elegante. Aunque el vestido parecía llamarla a gritos.

Deseaba vestirse con aquella prenda, sentir cómo la fina tela se deslizaba por su cuerpo. ¿Sería tan suave y cálida como la caricia de su amante? Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se apartó del vestido. Bobadas, solo eran bobadas.

—Bruno, ¿estás seguro de que volvió a encerrarse cuando le pediste que bajara a desayunar conmigo esta mañana? —Lord Cullen cambió de postura, inquieto sobre la silla que había detrás de su despacho.

—Sí, Su Excelencia. Escuché cómo echaba los cerrojos. No es posible que haya fingido ese sonido.

Muy interesante. Sus cejas volvieron a situarse en su sitio y la comisura de sus labios se arqueó hacia arriba, en un gesto de concentración. Sus oseznos se habían mostrado nerviosos al amanecer. Estaba seguro de que aquella inquietud se debía a la fragancia de una mujer dentro de los muros de la mansión de Cullen.

—Aun así, nada de esto pinta bien, ¿no es así, Bruno?

—No, Su Excelencia.

Con aquella lluvia torrencial, ella no podría marcharse de allí hasta que amainara el mal tiempo.

—Asegúrate de que mis oseznos vienen a desayunar. No quiero que ninguno de ellos se acerque a ella sin saber antes que es nuestra invitada. Y tampoco deseo que ninguno de nosotros la coja desprevenida —«Si estamos los dos en la misma habitación, la situación no necesitará estímulo alguno para darse». Luego, decidiría lo que se debía hacer.

—Sí, Su Excelencia. Les despertaré.

Lord Cullen siguió a Bruno con la mirada mientras este cerraba la puerta de su estudio. Apretó el puño y partió su pluma en dos. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el cuchillo que sentía clavársele en el estómago no fuera otra cosa que nervios y que no se debiera a la terrorífica pesadilla que había atormentado sus sueños por la noche. Óscar. Apretó los dientes. No... Seguramente todos querrían follarse a esa mujer. Incluso si no era una compañera, el olor de su inocencia le atraía incluso a él. Puede que su inquietud se debiera simplemente a eso. Su puño golpeó la mesa haciendo un ruido sordo.

Cerró con fuerza los ojos, y rezó para que Cullen permaneciera dormido y para que permitiera que sus hijos tuvieran la oportunidad de elegir a su compañera sin que se sucediera una desgracia parecida a la que a él le atormentaría durante toda la eternidad.

**Merece review? Besos lindas**


End file.
